ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva's Training Continues
Training for the 74th Hunger Games, Ratchet and a few others find a strange green bunny training as well. Kiva: Okay.. That is nothing like Bugs Bunny.. Ratchet: Excuse me, but-- - The rabbit knocked Ratchet into a wall and pointed his blaster at him. ???: I know a Toad disguise when I see one! Reveal yourself! Kiva: Calm down! Ratchet is a Lombax, not a toad. ???: What? A real Lombax..?? Kiva: Yes. ???: Wow.. I never thought a few species like that escaped. Terra: He's not the only one. ???: What do you mean??? Kiva: First things first, bub. Who are you? ???: Ah, forgive me.. I am Bucky O'Hare; Captain of the Righteous Indignation. Ratchet: A mouthful, don't you think? Bucky: Yeah...come to think of it. Kiva: Well, Bucky. I'm Kiva and this is Terra. Ratchet: I'm Ratchet and this is Clank. Reia: I'm Reia. Bucky: What!? 'The' Reia?? The Saiyan of Hope!? Kiva: Yep, that's her. - Bucky politely shook hands with Reia. Bucky: What an real honor to meet you, ma'am. Reia: You as well, Captain. Ratchet: Bucky, we have a few questions to ask you. Kiva: What do you know about Baron Zemo? - Bucky slightly smiled, for he knows exactly what they are talking about. Bucky: You're talking to the right person, mate. Kiva: You do know.. Bucky: Rumor has it, that the Toad Empire has constructed a powerful machine for Zemo. Kiva: The Toad Empire? These are your enemies, right? Bucky: Yes, they are. I know it's my responsibility to take the Toad Empire down, but at this point, it's a losing fight. Kiva: Oh, come on! Why would Zemo work for-- Oh..right. Reia: (She's figured it out so fast...) Ratchet: At this point, there's no going back. Bucky, I'm asking you to help us. Bucky: What's in it for me? Kiva: Well, those toads could cause serious problems, especially Zemo teaming up with them. Bucky: Alright, fine. I'll do what I can. Kiva: Thanks, Bucky. Ratchet: Well, since we're here, it'll be a good opportunity to train. Kiva: Yep. - With a new partnership in hand, the gang gets themselves ready. During this, Bucky makes a risky decision. Bucky: Mind if I ask you something? Reia: Sure, captain. Bucky: I want to see how strong you are. Can you show me? Reia: Are you sure about this decision, Bucky? Kiva: You could easily get hurt.. Bucky: I know that, but I just wanted to test your master. Kiva: Alright, Bucky. Reia: Well, might as well give him what he wants... Kiva: Yeah, but we can't interfere Katniss' training. Angela (Com-Link): I can send both Bucky and Reia to the training suite, to avoid a major conflict, if you want.. Kiva: Okay, Angela. Send them in. Angela (Com-Link): Understood. Stand by for transport. - Both Bucky and Reia teleported to the starship while Kiva spotted Axel coming back with Yin, Yang and Naminé. Kiva: Hey, Lea's back! Ratchet: Oh.. I thought you are stuck at District 12. Axel: Please, these guards got nothing on me. Naminé: I assume you met Bucky O'Hare already? Kiva: Yep. Ratchet: He could get careless on his own, but I'm sure we can help him. Kiva: Yeah, that's true. Naminé: Speaking of which, where is he? Kiva: He's with Reia. Naminé: What for? Kiva: Bucky's challenged her to a duel. Naminé: Oh, I see. I'm sure she can use the workout. Kiva: Yep. - Out of nowhere, both Reia and Bucky teleported back as they clash and land back into the ground. From the impact, Bucky was nearly exhausted and Reia stood tall. Kiva: Wow... Reia, are you okay? Reia: Yeah. Angela brought us here too quickly, because of the risk of the starship being detected from the skies. Kiva: Uh oh.. Did the starship moved away from the sensors? Reia: Yes, to the atmosphere. Kiva: Whew... That was close. Ratchet: Away from the sensors' range? Reia: Yes. Kiva: That's good. - After seeing some impressive skills from the other contenders, Kiva decided to test her archery skills. To do so, she asked Sasha for help. Kiva: Hey, Sasha? Sasha: Something you need? Kiva: Actually, can you teach me how to shoot an arrow? Sasha: Just like Ratchet showed me how? Kiva: Yeah. Sasha: For safety reasons, we should use a normal bow. I'll pick some arrows for you. - Kiva nodded and pick a bow, while Sasha pick four arrows to shoot. Standing towards a target practice, Sasha instructed Kiva how to shoot an arrow. Sasha: Before you can use your new bow for the tournament, you need to learn how to shoot a normal arrow. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva has an arrow placed in the bow. Sasha: Control your breathing as you shoot. Especially if you are hitting a bulls-eye. Kiva: Alright.. - Kiva tries to aim her arrow and shoots, but it was hit in the upper-right corner of the target; not the bulls-eye she wanted. Kiva: Ah.. A bit close. Terra: You're having trouble concentrating. Here, let me help you. Kiva: Alright, my love. - Kiva prepared her second arrow, under Terra's guidance. Terra: Let your breathing flow through you. Clear your mind.. A little to the right. - Kiva moved her bow to the right and is facing at the center, but it's not aiming at the target yet. Terra: Letting the air go as you release the arrow. Try moving the bow slightly down. - Kiva moved the bow down to the target's center. As she exhales, she shoots the arrow and, this time, it has hit a bulls-eye. Kiva: Oh my gosh.. I did it! - Kiva gladly hugs Terra. Ratchet: Whoa.. Deja vu.. Kiva: Thanks, Terra. Terra: Come on, we better head back. - Back in a private suite, Reia quietly woke up from her sleep and suddenly remembered someone from the past. Kiva: *yawns* Reia?? Reia: Heh.. Funny. I met someone before..who has bare resemblance of you. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yeah. Her name's Tia. ..She's a good kid. Kiva: Tia, huh? What does she look like?? Reia: She has a brother with her..and a Star Case. She can even...sense things before they happened, just like you used to. Kiva: Wow.. Where is she? Reia: Finding a new home planet. Kiva: Oh.. Reia: I nearly thought I was..doing the right thing back then. But two things have kept me going. Kiva: What are they? Reia: Faith...and you. Kiva: Me??? Reia: Back in the day, I knew I was looking for answers, even if it's costing my life away.. But I kept remembering Gohan's main lesson to me and...seeing you...for the first time. Kiva: Reia... I--- - Reia started crying for a little bit. Reia: I didn't know what to do.. Why have I become so blind...to see the truth in front of me..? Kiva: Don't say that. I'm glad you saw me when you are in the mountains, but that doesn't mean you don't have to believe anything you seen. Never lose faith. - Reia smiled and shut her eyes before saying one last sentence before bedtime. Reia: Looks like..*yawns*...my training has...taught you very well. Kiva: Yep, it sure has. Good night. - Reia knew that Kiva is going to finish the Mark of Mastery and goes back to sleep with a smile. Category:Scenes